Dandelion (Chinese version)
:For the other versions, see Dandelion (disambiguation) |flavor text = Last time, Dandelion was a normal young artist. He likes to lie down on a tree to read books and stare the sky in the book's gap if there are no other things to do. His dream was being a Pilot flying in the blue sky. When he grew up, he become a airport liaison people......Yes, you did not misread, because of the wrong reading position, his eyesight decreased badly so he cannot pass the pilot medical examination! }}Dandelion (蒲公英; pinyin: púgōngyīng) is an exclusive plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It releases bombs that float over to the zombies by the dandelion seeds and drop on them. The bombs deal three damage and deal splash damage in a 1x1 area. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Dandelion can release powerful seeds to bomb the zombies. Special: splash in 1x1 space Last time, Dandelion was a normal young artist. He likes to lie down on a tree to read books and stare the sky in the book's gap if there are no other things to do. His dream was being a Pilot flying in the blue sky. When he grew up, he become a airport liaison people......Yes, you did not misread, because of the wrong reading position, his eyesight decreased badly so he cannot pass the pilot medical examination! Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it releases two to five instant kill bombs that home in on the zombies and deal splash damage in 1x1 area. Level upgrades *'Level 2' **'???': Bombs can be dropped twice before the dandelion seed disappears. ** Combat Training: Dandelion gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'???': Bombs can be dropped three times before the dandelion seed disappears. ** Cell Activation: Dandelion gains another 50% attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Dandelion may be boosted when planted. ** Fighting Power: Dandelion gains 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed Its Plant Food ability creates a lot of powerful bombs and does a carpet bombing to zombies. Gallery Dandelion CN Almanac.png|Its Almanac entry DandelionBomb 1.jpg|Dandelion in Puzzle Piece collection HDDandelionFlower.jpg|HD Dandelion DandelionBombCostume.PNG|Dandelion's costume Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Seed Packet Dandelion PFC.png|Dandelion using Plant Food A Regular Dandelion Day Bomb Pompon Bomb.png|Bomb made by the Dandelion Dandelionwithbomb.png|Explosion Pvz2 chinese 1.2.5.jpg|Gameplay with Dandelion and costumed Plant Food ability 0824ab18972bd40733153efb78899e510eb309e1.jpg|A promotional picture Dandelion ad.png|Dandelion in an ad 1c75eae86479ef22ef740600e72de245_533_320.jpeg Trivia *This is the second plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that resembles a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online, which is Dandelion. The first is Carrot Missile Truck, being similar to Carrot Missile. *The background of it, Carrot Missile Truck, and most of the other monthly special plants, (except for Lord Bamboo, Sap-fling, and Ghost Pepper) in the almanac are on Ancient Egypt, even though they are not unlocked in Ancient Egypt. *If a bomb misses a zombie behind it, it will home into the zombie behind it. *If the bombs kill the zombies and there are onsome tombstones or weapon stands, the bombs will return and damage them but if the bombs created by Plant Food miss the zombies, they just float out of the screen. *When Plant Food is used on the Dandelion, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult and Carrot Missile Truck make. *When Plant Food is used on the Dandelion and there are no zombies around, it does not create any bombs. *Its bomb's explosion resembles Potato Mine when exploding. ru:Одуванчик (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Area of Effect plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Fast recharge plants